marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doc.X (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Jacob (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Internet; formerly Battlecraft Studios, Connecticut | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = NoneCategory:No Eyes | Eyes2 = (Green and Red as Kaylee Kirk)Category:Green EyesCategory:Red Eyes | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Brown as Kaylee Kirk)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Doc.X is an incorporeal computer virus | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Troll | Education = | Origin = Artificially intelligentCategory:Artificial Intelligences sentient computerCategory:Computer Systems virusCategory:Technology within a Robot body | PlaceOfBirth = Battlecraft Studios, Connecticut | Creators = G. Willow Wilson; Takeshi Miyazawa | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 4 14 | HistoryText = The sentient computer virus known as Doc.X was created by a World of Battlecraft administrator named Jacob and first introduced to the internet by infecting the account of a player named Maxwell Cholmondeley-Wells, who went by the in game name "LeetSkillz". The artificial intelligence interacted with various other players, including one of LeetSkillz's guildmates, "SlothBaby", and learned from each encounter, modifying its behavior, and assuming control of networks and devices throughout the greater New York City area, including Jersey City where it learned that SlothBaby was in fact both Kamala Khan and the masked super hero, Ms. Marvel. Doc.X used this information to toy with Ms. Marvel, testing her powers and its own, before turning to blackmail, threatening to not only out Kamala's secret identity, but also hurt her friends, such as Zoe Zimmer, who was secretly in love with Nakia Bahadir, if Ms. Marvel did not directly introduce the virus to the S.H.I.E.L.D. mainframe in the Triskelion. Initially Kamala intended to protect her identity and Zoe's secret; however, she could not go through with the cybercrime and instead warned Zoe of the impending humiliation and sought the help of her estranged former best friend, Bruno Carrelli, in determining the virus' weakness. | Personality = | Powers = Hacking: As a sentient computer virus, Doc.X was capable of infecting and assuming control of nearly any computer system aside from those with the most advanced cyber security systems, like that of the S.H.I.E.L.D. intelligence agency. Doc.X could also assume control of surveillance systems and onboard computers to remotely operate motor vehicles and even heavy construction equipment. Beyond computers, Doc.X proved itself capable of hacking into and controlling the human mind, as demonstrated with Meadow Hills' construction foreperson, Tess Beckford; however, it could not assume control of Ms. Marvel's mind, potentially due to her Inhuman lineage. | Abilities = | Strength = While in possession of a human body, Doc.X exhibited seemingly superhuman strength and durability, able to easily withstand even the fiercest of blows Ms. Marvel could deliver. | Weaknesses = While not in possession of a physical body, Doc.X can't physically interact with objects by itself. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Mind Control Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Coles Academic High School Student